Dream Drabbles
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: I own nothing! This short comes from my own "What if" version of the time that Alex Rider was caught and captured by General Sarov and Conrad. (Please note: That not all of these drabbles will just hold one version of stories. May have from every other story ever made, and that I have dreamt of in place of the actual storyline).
1. What if Alex Rider

This theme came from the Alex Rider series, book 3, "Skeleton Key", I think? I'm not sure what the title was, and I'll look it up later, but for now I better start the story that I had just dreamt about.

This comes from when Alex is strapped to the conveyor belt and was speaking to Conrad, but it switched to instead of Alex being saved by the General Sarov, that he saved himself by pulling all the strength that he had possessed and pulled at his right arm, which snapped the rope that had him tied to the belt. A guard was nearby, so he grabbed his gun from the holster, and shot Conrad and the two of the three guards that near him and ordered the last remaining guard to release him, but before the guard could move, there was another shot that rang out in the plantation, then the guard dropped down dead, but the shot did not come from Alex, but from another person. Alex was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and started to free himself without the help of the guard's knife. By the time Alex got off the conveyor belt and on the ground he came real close to the grinder, but as he finally took notice of his surroundings, he came to realize that he should get out while he still could, because through a window of the plantation he could see a large number of guards heading his way, so he looked at the guards that were down in the plantation and the guards who were closing in and decided that hiding was his best choice, but in that plantation, there wasn't much in hiding places, except in the rafters above him. Alex looked around for the ladder that led to the roof, and he found it, but as he was almost in the shadows of the plantation, the door bursts open with that large number of guards running in and speaking really fast Spanish. Alex couldn't follow the speech, but he got the gist of it. The guards were looking for intruders, especially an armed one, since they found that one of guards are missing his gun. Alex felt like he was waiting forever before the guards left with the three dead guards and extremely injured Conrad, who was still unconscious, and closed off the plantation. Alex felt tired and exhausted, but he knew that he shouldn't sleep yet, so he took one last around before jumping down, but before he jumped, he saw a shadow move, and he froze and stared at the shadow. He blinked and the shadow didn't move, and he blamed it on his tiredness. As Alex was readying to jump again did the shadow move again, but this time Alex wasn't prepared to slip from the rafters.

The shadow saved him, or rather, a man had saved him. Alex looked up to the guy who saved him and came face-to-face with General Sarov, who was looking at Alex with contempt, but Alex was shocked to see the General. The General put Alex on the ground, but didn't let go of him, almost like he didn't want Alex to bolt, and bolt he did, but only a couple of feet away from the General and he raised the gun, that he stole from the dead guard, and pointed it at the General, who looked calm, which annoyed Alex, but he kept his emotions under control. Alex could not afford to make mistakes, especially with the General near him, but Alex still looked around for guards, and when Alex didn't find any, only then did he lower the gun, not all the way, but just enough to pull it back up should the General think of something stupid and make him pull the trigger.

The General was watching Alex the entire time. He watched as Alex broke free of his bindings on the conveyor belt, how he grabbed a gun from a nearby guard and shot two of the three guards, Conrad, and then ordered the last remaining guard to assist him, but the guard hesitated. Which gave the General time to kill the last guard. Which didn't faze the teen at all as he was busy untying himself from the conveyor belt. He watched as Alex searched for a way out from the situation that was coming, when he ordered for a large amount of guards to come and retrieve the bodies in the plantation, but to make it look like they were looking for an intruder, and the guards did it to perfection, as the teen had no clue. He couldn't see Alex very well, as the teen was actually very good at hiding in the shadows of the rafters, and when the guards left and there was no more sounds in the plantation did he move from his hiding place, and it looked like the teen was going to jump from the rafters. The General was just going to watch, but as he moved to get a better view of the teen did said teen jump and freeze at the same time, which caused the teen to slip and fall from the rafters, and he moved to catch the teen before he face-planted the floor.

The look on the teens face was priceless, especially when he recognized who caught him, even when he jumped away from the General and raised his gun to him. That look, that fearful look, as the teen pointed the gun at him, and looked around for any guards or traps to jump the teen. The General really liked it when the teen lowered the gun, if only slightly, when the teen didn't find any problems. The teen was tense and he was waiting for any fight should it come his way, and that was what the General really liked about this teen, this Alex Rider. Oh, yes, he did know who this teen was, and yes, he did plan some nice surprises for him, but first he needed to get the teen to lower his guard and gun, which doesn't look like it would take that much effort to do as the teen looked absolutely exhausted and drained.


	2. Alucard and I

This story came from a dream that I had a while back, like in February 2015.

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

I was in an old, slightly western and slightly English town, where I was walking around looking for a fight. I was wearing a dark green zipped up hoodie with dark blue jeans and black work boots. The streets weren't fully crowded, as it was about 10 at night, but there still was a fair amount of people lurking around.

I saw movement in my periphials, and I noticed a tall, about 6'2", man dressed in a dark colored cowboy hat, black jacket, black jeans, and dark boots that looked like combat boots, but I couldn't take a look without seeming like I'm staring at him, even though he's following me. I'm weird like that, I know, but he's creepy and I moving toward the 24 hour convienience store. The store was placed around some old buildings that were already closed for the day, and as soon as I see the store sliding glass doors open from someone else leaving, I dart forward into the store and move toward one of the aisle's, while simultaneously looking back to see if my stalker followed...which he/she/it did not...instead I find that he's across the narrow street, leaning against a tree with his arms folded and his head bowed, almost like he Wasn't waiting for anyone.

I checked my surroundings and found that the store had a back door that opens out into a side alley, but before I completely went and checked it out to see if it was a possible escape, one of the store clerks came over and he asked if he could help with anything. I had asked him if the back door had any alarms, and he said that they didn't, but that it was still un-wise to go that way, and before I could ask him what he meant, the lights flickered a little and both of our heads shot up and looked around to see what caused it. I looked toward the front, and spotted my stalker standing in front of the doors, where the lights of the store signs should've lighted him up, but he was coated in black.

My original plan was to wait him out, from inside the store, but with him so close, and looking so ominous, I thought better to move away from the front. As I moved away from the front, the stalker moved forward, but still the doors did not slide open, and I was getting some goosebumps from just the creepy aura that I was feeling. Unluckily, for me that is, the lights went out, and I heard the door ding and sliding doors whoosh open, and my plan was faulty as I moved toward the back of the store to the back door as fast and as quietly as possible. I may have been hasty when I chose to exit out the back door, because I now had an impossibly tall, cemented wall on one side and a 10 foot tall chain-link fence on the other side toward the street. I'm not a fast climber, nor could I punch through a solid cement wall in the short amount of time that I had, so I do what I always did in tight situations...I face them head on. I walked over to the other side of alley, turned around and faced the back door with my arms crossed over my chest, so that my back was covered, and I calmed my breathing down. In that short 2 minutes, I was calm, and just in time too, for the door opened and out comes my stalker in his full-on creepy aura mode.

The man, and it is a man, had opened the back door to see me waiting on the opposite wall, and orders the store clerk, who was actually the Manager, who also had red eyes and a creepy grin, to shut and lock the back door and to leave them be and to lock up the store. The Manager replied with a "Yes, sir" and "Have a nice night, sir" before he closed the door and locked it. The man watched the man do his job before he turns his attention back to me, and I was watching him intently. He walked toward me with a predators gate, slow, silent, and purposeful. I couldn't see his face but I think that he was smiling or smirking - I couldn't tell. I had a plan of attack, but I have to wait until he comes into my range of attack. The man stopped just outside of the area, and I almost blew my facade by dropping my guard.

**"Prey usually have a fast heartbeat, like I could almost dance to it, but yours is slow and steady,"** stated the man in black as he continued to stare at me from outside of my range. What caught my attention was the word, **prey**, and I almost attacked out of startled fear, but I reigned it in.

**"I'm not like most 'prey', and I don't rattle easily,"** I bluntly replied from my position near the wall.

**"I've noticed, and that is why I have chosen you. You would make the game more fun... although you don't seem to like my game so much, do you?"**

I growled, **"Your game is boring and predictable, old man."**

He snorted, **"Old man? You have no idea how right you are,"** and he moved closer and that puts him within my range.

I moved to attack, pulled my arm back to punch his face, but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back and pressed me closer to the wall, and I stilled when I felt his breath near my covered ear.

He pressed closer, and whispered, **"Nice attempt, prey, but you forgot to keep your eyes off the intended target for which you were about to attack."**

With my arm pinned to my back, my other arm still had the knife, that I nicked from the store earlier, and I used what movement I had left and dislocated my pinned arm and stabbed the man in the chest, right in the heart.

_His P.O.V._

The man looked down at the knife in his chest, and back at the prey who struck out. He was impressed that the prey could stay awake long enough to attack after dislocating it's arm, and even more impressed that the prey continued to glare at him when he dropped the arm when the prey had struck him in the heart with a steel knife, which it still had in its hand when it turned around to face him fully. The 'prey' didn't have the look of fear on it's face when the knife struck him, but only of determination to continue if necessary. He likes determined prey because prey like that make the chase so much more fun and the night still young.

**"Fucking vampires, such as yourself have no right to be here,"** snarled the prey.

The guy in black blinked once, twice, three times before he busted out laughing.

**"How did you know that I am a vampire, little one?"** The man asked the prey - ah, I mean, little one. Anyone who can guess right at what I am has the right to live for a few minutes longer.

**"I could smell it,"** the little one said.

The vampire cocks his head and said, **"Smell it? What are you, a dog?"**

**I am NOT a dog, but I can smell better than other humans, and you smell like weak honey,"** the little one snarled while putting its hand on its injured shoulder to try to pop it back in.

The vampire was digesting this new information when he noticed the little one trying to fix its arm. It turned sideways, not even paying attention to the vamp anymore, pressed its shoulder to the wall, sucked its breath in sharply, and rotated its shoulder to pop back into place. The prey growled low and earthly as the shoulder popped back into place, and took a breather while leaning heavily against the wall.

**My P.O.V.**

I heard him gasp as I leaned against the wall, heavily, and when he attempted to "help" me, I growled and glared at him until he backed off.

**"Bad dog, ya mutt!"** A new voice was heard by the chain-link fence. I tensed.

**"What the hell are ya doin' here, mutt, ain't ya supposed to be at the house, preparing for tonight's entertainment?"** The voice was amused at how the mutt was in a jam, again, but he had a job to do, and that was top priority.

**"Piss off, ya low life, I don't take order's from you!"** The little one growled out to the punk. The vampire was still there, watching the exchange, and it annoyed him that these punks, as there were 3, were ruining his fun.

The vampire shook his head and cocked his head to the side and whispered, mockingly, **"Thought you said you weren't a dog?"**

The prey shifted to look at him before lowering its head in apology, **"I apologize for my behavior toward you, sir, but I must be going now."** The vamp watched as the still injured young one walked over to the fence raised its uninjured hand, and watched as the finger tips shifted to claws, and slowly brought the claws down on the fence, and cut a line down the fence with ease. It made a singular line down the middle of the fence just big enough to squeeze through, but before it left, it came back to the vamp and gave him a business card.

**"If you want to find me again, come to this location. I doubt that I will be allowed back out, and you are such a popular vamp,"** it whispered before it moved back to the fence.

**"Come on, mutt, before I tell the boss on why we're late." **The punk grunt called out impatiently.

**"I got it already! Just leave!"** It barked out to the other men who jumped and backed away quickly as the prey moved closer to the fence. A gust of wind appeared out of no where, and blew its hood down where two brown wolf ears came out from under the hood. It was a female, and she quickly covered her ears with the hood again and looked back at the vamp to gauge his reaction, but all she saw was black as he came so close that her line of vision was obscured. He took her hands in his one hand and reached for her hood again. She froze when he slowly slid the hood down and wolf ears came out bent back to show her fear. He brought his other hand back up and patted the ears, softly, slowly, and steadily until she relaxed enough for her ears to stand straight up. She shivered slightly at the contact, and looked behind her to look up at him, but he tightened his hold on her wrists in warning, so she faced forward again and saw the punk grunts shaking really bad at this.

**"S-so, mutt, did you f-find a nice c-catch?"** The main instigator punk grunt stuttered out.

**"I believe that is the other way around, human,"** the vampire was still stroking my ears, and it felt so damn good, and I almost bared my throat in submission at how gentle he petted me. I growled and bent my ears back again and I tried to move away, again, when he sighed softly and tightened his grip even tighter on my wrists that I started to feel my bones begin to crack under pressure. He chuckled at me and I growled again. He licks my neck and I raised my hackles as my canines started to grow in fear. My growling became more animal-like, and I could feel my wolf wanting to break fee, but with my wrists caught I couldn't do anything about it.

_His P.O.V._

The vampire chuckled again as the wolf-ling tried to get out of his grip, but he stopped when the wolf-ling stilled and a noise came from her person.

**My P.O.V.**

**"GrooooOowl,"** my stomach made itself known, and I realized that its been a while since my last meal.

**"Hungry, mutt, well you can forget about eating again tonight. What's it been for you, 4-5 days since your last meal of any kind?"** The punk grunt smirked at the predicament that she put herself in, but the grunt will not help her for she is strong enough to get out of any situation if she puts her mind to it.

**"More like eating scraps to little to give to puppies and mice, ya low life,"** I growled under my breath.

**"_That_ is a short amount of time between meals, but you are not me, since I am a popular vampire as you have already stated, right pup?"** The vampire was greatly amused at this small side show entertainment.

**"V-vampire? No way, you're a vampire?! Vamps don't exist anymore."** The grunt backed away fast.

**"Oh? Want to test that theory?"** The vampire drawled.

The grunt squeaked and tried to flee, as the other two already scrammed, but the store manager caught him and knocked him out. **"Anything else, sir?"** The manager bowed and dragged the knocked out grunt into the store and locked the store again.

_'Mind control, but that means a high level vamp, shit_,' she thought before renewing my struggles, but still when I could not feel my hands anymore because they've gone numb.

**"So, now that the pest is gone, we can continue our conversation, shall we?"** The vampire stepped slightly back, but still held my wrists in his bone-crushing grip, and he kept his other hand on my head between my wolf ears which twitched in hearing him speak.

I gulped and said, **"No, now let me go, you insane vamp."**

**"Hm, and here I was going to offer you a meal, but if you're sure, then let us begin the chase again."**

**"No, let's not."**

**"Oh, so skipping to the end, how boring."** The vampire rolled his eyes at how easy the pup was making this.

_His P.O.V._

The pup growled loudly, but her stomach growled even louder for which she reluctantly said, **"Some food couldn't hurt, so long as I am NOT the meal."**

The vampire grinned and released her hands, but kept the one on her head there and he steered her toward the back door, which opened before we reached the door.

**"Got a name, vampire?"** The young wolf asked as she entered the store again and sat down on the offered chair in the employee's lounge. The vampire removed his hand, and moved to sit across the table.

The vampire leaned forward slightly resting on his hand on the table, and stared at the pup and watched as she leaned back as he moved his other hand toward her. He didn't see fear in her eyes just curiousity and suspicion toward the hand.

**"My name is Alucard,"** said the vampire who took his hand back and laid it down on the table.

**"Isn't that Dracula spelled backwards?"** Asked the young pup.

The vampire just smiled.

I was going to speak, but the most enticing smell came through the room, and I watch as the young wolf had both her ears up and alert, her eyes had turned golden (which were usually dark brown), and her mouth was partly opened because her canines were out as she sniffed the air in search of the smell. My fangs were out as well, my ears became pointed, and my eyes turned blood red as I watched the wolf pup shift around to search for the smell. Alucard ordered the manager to tell him what's going on and the manager replied that the grunt woke up and attacked him. The manager managed to knock him back out again, but he used the roller grill on his skin. _'So, that's what the smell is, meat and blood cooked.'_

Alucard ordered for a drink, and the manager got it for him. Grunt blood is better as an appetizer. When the manager came in with the blood, a glass cup, and a metal flask filled with more blood, but no meat, the pup who had raised her head at the manager's entrance had lowered her head back down when no meat showed up and she growled lightly. Alucard noticed this, but didn't think any thing of this until he remembered the rule of the werewolves. The Alpha eats first, then he/she allows for the underlings to eat. The young pup lowers her head to one she considers as an Alpha, then that means she must have grown up in a pack. A pack is considered a home for safety reasons - strength in numbers.

The manager left and came back with a pound of meat slightly raw, and placed it in the middle of the table in front of them both, then he left them alone again.

The young pup looked up slightly, and glared at the food in front of her. Alucard chuckled lightly and nodded at her, signaling her to eat, but she just growled.

**"What's the matter, pup, not hungry anymore?"** Alucard asked the young pup. He was curious as to why the pup didn't just attack the food presented to her.

She growled louder, glared at the food, then look away. **"I can't eat this."** She whispered ever so quietly.

Alucard noticed how the young pup wanted to eat and attack everything in sight, but she controlled herself. To control yourself that much and still not give in to the temptation, means that the pack that she is currently with taunted her constantly with food only to beat her should she fall to weakness. Poor puppy.

**My P.O.V.**

She knew this game, and she wasn't letting him win. The food was being pushed toward her ever so slowly, and her stomach growled louder than ever. She didn't know if she should just eat, seeing as the vampire is pushing the plate toward her and not away, like the others. She caved when she brought her hand up and touched the meat, but before she took a bite a different smell came over her. The smell of a drug that would knock her out, and for that she dropped the piece back on the plate, and chucked the plate at the vampire. She fled. She got to the front of the store before she heard him start laughing and follow after her. She crashed through the window of the store and fled toward the forest, which she knew better than the city she was just in. Once she made it to the forest, she shifted to full wolf, a chocolate brown with black streaks wolf with glowing golden eyes. She left her clothes in a hole and ran until she could run no more and collapsed back on the ground to catch her breath. She kept her ears alert in case that vamp came near her. She caught her breath, and prepared to stand when pain brought her to attention. Her stomach was giving her pain again, and curled in on herself slightly before ignoring the pain altogether to go find a place to sleep. She didn't want to find a cave with occupants, but that wasn't the case with her stomach being annoying, plus she was starving. She can hunt, they made sure that she was the best hunter among them, that way if she didn't bring home enough food to eat, then she get to eat, and she was beaten for it.

She found a cave with zero occupants and she slowly walked to the back of the cave to rest for a hunt tomorrow, but as she fell asleep to someone chuckling, but she was too tired to care.

_His P.O.V._

The vampire found her, and she did her best to make sure to lose him. He had to double back a couple of times to make sure he caught the right scent. Speaking of scents, he wasn't mad at the pup when she threw that plate of raw meat at him, only because he smelled a different ingredient in the meat as well, so he could understand the why. Wolfsbayne is tricky to hide the scent of, but to hide it in the meat, he doesn't believe in coincidences. He found the pup when he smelt blood, and he followed the scent to a cave. He watched from the shadow's as she dragged her tired and weary body to the back of the cave and crashed.

**"Good night, little puppy, see you tomorrow,"** Alucard said softly as she drifted further into dreamland.


	3. SAO Theme and Half Prince manga

I dreamt this back in June 2015.

* * *

I dreamt of being in a real - life video game, where you only had one life to live. Kind of like SAO (Sword Art Online), but instead of a manga, or an anime, or fictional fantasy, the whole experience turned out to be real. As in reality.

The one downside was how your death played out to be, such as if you died by a gang of wolves, then your rebirth is a wolf with human memories. If an animal died, then their rebirth was simply True Death or as someone's dinner, the player got to choose. The only way to die was to hit the max amount of deaths (rebirth's don't count)!

Rebirthing was limited to humans only.

There's a catch, if its human vs. human, then there were parameters that must be met first before you could battle.

**RULES OF BATTLE:**

**1.) **Must have a group of individuals (can be humans or animals) ranging from 5 - Infinity.

**2.) **Numbers must match. (Ex: 5 vs. 5)

**3.) **Must agree on the battlefield.

**4.) **Must wait, at most, one week before battling. (To provide for rest and provisions)

**5.) **The match ends only when all of the players are dead, paralyzed, or knocked out.

**6.) **There are no other rules, everything else is fair game, and can be used to anyone's advantage.

Since this is set in modern times, there are ways to catch cheaters. The dead are tallied and marked.

In human vs. human battles, the rebirthing process was different from any other battle. Two choices: True Death or return for another time as a human unless you're at your limit, then True Death is done. True Death is where you can become anything the Creator (The other player who governs life and death) wants you to place you. If it wants you to be a horse, you'll be be a horse. A house, a dog, a tree, part of the oxygen, the stratosphere, or the Galaxy, then you'll become it; No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

There was no true hierarchy in this game, only gangs. No way to win by yourself (although you can train by yourself), because the only way to win was by using TEAMWORK from your TEAM-MATES. TO BECOME THE VERY BEST OR DIE TRYING.

You, as a single player, start out with one life with two rebirths. You gain rebirths by defeating your opponents whether by animals or humans.

You don't age normally anymore. One year for every five years - if you can manage the years. You can't get this ability until you have reached your maturity, which is usually around 18-21 years of age, which makes children really priceless. Protected.

Currency fell. The Economy crashed. Those with Trade survived better. Weapons were harvested from spears to guns to grenades to slingshot ammo.

* * *

I know, weird dream, huh?

Sorry it's so short, but the true story is much, much longer and this is just the run-down of the storyline. Ya know, in case I want to make a true story out of this, or if you, the reader's, wanted to.


	4. Different Dreams that are too short

This dream was back in December 2014. (The League of Shadows)

* * *

I dreamt that I was in the League of Shadows, home to the King of Assassins. I was the illegitimate daughter to the King, and I was blackmailed into coming with him when my other parents found out who my real father was. I didn't want to come, and I tried my hardest to stay away and stay hidden, but my other family had trained me to be a ninja since my birth, so staying hidden was practically built into me. The skills that I inherited and honed from birth were sharpened constantly, so I was good as gone when my Real Father came a-knocking.

I stayed hidden far longer than the League thought possible for someone of my age and caliber, because really, a 13 year old shouldn't be able to do this, unless they've been trained in their kind of work since they could walk or something.

A constant game of hide-and-seek, where I hide and they seek me out and try to "convince" me to join my Father's company or risk losing something precious. My answer was always the same: Catch Me If You Can! And I would throw down a smoke pellet and disappear once more.

My Father was demanding, his soldiers were relentless, and I was growing tired of the game and its attacks, so I made a choice to either go with them when they found me again or give up my life. I wasn't a quitter, so I went for broke, and I tried to negotiate with the soldiers even though I knew it wasn't the soldiers that I should've talked to, but my Father wasn't there, so I went with the soldiers so that I could negotiate with my Father. Should've known there was a trap waiting for me when I accepted the "invitation" from my Father, I was dosed with knock-out drug, and taken to the family estate, somewhere deep in the mountains that was, also, on a different continent - oh joy.

I was dumped into a room, and I was left there. So, what happens when you leave a 13 year old alone and unguarded? Yep, that's right. I went into places that I wasn't supposed to and got into trouble, for which the soldiers simply grabbed me and took me back to the room that I woke up in and proceeded to lock me in. I looked around and noticed a medium size vent on the wall near my head, but the only problem that I could see was that it was too tall for me. So, I looked around the room and spotted a stable enough chair that could assist me in reaching the vent. 20 minutes later, I was crawling through the air ducts, looking for some information and seeing the sights, such as the training room where I almost drooled in anticipation, but before I could test the room I got caught when I fell through the vent and into the King's chamber. The King, himself, was there along with six soldiers, who looked to guarding some entrances, four generals, serving girls and boys, and me, who fell through the ceiling and onto the floor and muttering about "graceful landing". I took one look and tried to bolt out the open door behind me, but the soldiers reacted fast, and caught me as I turned the corner that was just outside of the door.

* * *

This dream was back in March 2015. (Mix between the movies Arachniphobia for the hordes of arachnids and Camel Spiders for the fear factor).

* * *

I dreamt of spiders. Crazy, is not even the worst of it; what was truely crazy was that these spiders were man-made, and they were set loose in a suburban home area. Luckily nobody lived there yet, but they were soon to be opened to public since the construction was completed.

I'll describe the arachnid: It looked like a camel spider, but the body (both the head and butt) had an extra layer of skin (I don't know what to call it) that does not shed, the eight legs have hairs on them like a tarantula, and they have some scales on them for harder protection (kind of like dragon scales).

The body rolls up like a ball (which is closer to an armadillo) and can not be killed by stomping, dropping heavy objects on them, shooting them, or with bug spray designated to kill them. The only way to kill these spiders is to use an old, very old, Native American recipe (kind of like incense) and to smoke them out. Also, fire does not kill them and ice does not slow them down. Fire hardens the extra layer that it rolls up in, and ice does nothing except make their core temperature lower, but only by five degrees their highest temperature. (Like if you shoot 273.15 degrees Celsius, or Absolute Zero, the temperature would still remain at -5 degrees their own body temperature). Also, the breeding time is super fast, and the hatching speed is varied. Sometimes really fast and sometimes really slow.

* * *

Dreams are scary cool when you actually dream a better dream, not like I do.


End file.
